Recycling of polymers may be accomplished utilizing mechanical or chemical recycling techniques. Mechanical recycling of the polymer typically involves the steps of recovering, sorting, regrinding, and reprocessing of the polymer. While mechanical recycling requires relatively simple technologies and/or techniques, the process(es) often deteriorate(s) the physical properties of the polymer, such as by reducing the molecular weight of the polymer due, at least in part, to mechanical shearing techniques and/or high processing temperature(s). In addition, contaminants available on the polymer and/or produced during mechanical recycling are typically not completely removed.
In chemical recycling, the polymer is depolymerized or converted back into its monomer form utilizing, for example, hydrolysis or alcoholysis techniques. Contaminants produced during the chemical recycling are then separated from the monomer utilizing suitable chemical separation techniques. The monomer can then be used as a raw material to form a new polymer.
Current depolymerization methods for chemical recycling, however, are typically performed at high temperature (such as above the melting temperature of the polymer) utilizing solvents that are typically environmentally harmful, such as toluene, tetrahydrofuran, dichloromethane, and/or chloroform. Additionally, at high temperature, racemization and/or decomposition of the monomer often occurs, which adversely affects the chemical recycling process and/or the chemical and/or physical properties of the new polymer being formed. The present disclosure is aimed at solving the issue(s) identified above.